


性感店员俏顾客（情趣用品店au）

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi





	性感店员俏顾客（情趣用品店au）

奎刚看到那个有着翘屁股的金色长发男生闪进了角落里的一家店。他很难忍住不跟着走进去。装模作样地在在货架前打量，视线左右寻找那个辣到不行的小店员。糟了，他心想，这是一家情趣用品店。

“先生，有什么需要帮助的吗？”那个小店员正冲他微笑，露出两排洁白的牙齿，绿色的眼睛含着光。

“emmmm…是的，我…我非常需要…我想知道…”奎刚慌乱地随便想拿起什么东西，但是他目之所及都是20厘米长的假阳具和各种奇形怪状的触手，看起来非常仿真。

“没关系的先生，第一次来吧，我向你推荐几款好吗？”他齐肩的微卷长发随着动作晃动，带出他的气息。

“好的，谢谢您。”肯诺比先生，奎刚轻轻在心里叫了一下，他在他粉黑色的工牌上看到了他的名字。欧比旺肯诺比。他轻轻地咀嚼这个名字，永远地记住它。

“我向您隆重推荐这款”，他眼睛一闪一闪地，露出甜甜的酒窝，手里捧着一根将近25厘米长的粗大假阳具还是粉色的，“这虽然不是最新款，但是非常经典，您可以摸一下，非常柔软，即使是第一次使用也不会伤到。”

他在奎刚伸手去触摸膨大的龟头时候眨了眨眼睛，“我自己也是用的这款。”奎刚觉得自己裤裆要爆炸，这个欧比旺看起来又甜又清纯，他真想尝尝他里面的滋味。“是真的非常柔软呢。”他注视着欧比旺的眼睛说道。

回到家，奎刚盯着自己一袋子情趣用品发愁。他根本不知道自己都买了什么东西。分黑色的购物袋里，有那根粉色的大阳具，一个中号黑色肛塞，三瓶草莓味润滑液，还有两盒小号安全套。干，他终于知道为什么欧比旺结账时用那种带着笑的眼神看他了。一个身高一米九的高大男人却有着一个小小兄弟。他为此有些懊恼，他平时都用的XXL，要不是今天他盯着欧比旺细白粉嫩的手指不放，也不至于如此尴尬。他又盯了一会儿那几瓶润滑液，打开了他，想着欧比旺在商场灯光下发出草莓粉光泽的头发和弯曲的柔软指关节给自己来了一发。

第三天，欧比旺又见到了奎刚，“呀，客人您又来了，是有什么新的需要么？”

“是的没错”，这次奎刚恢复到平日里体面稳重的姿态，“真没想到您还记得我，肯诺比先生。”

“您这样高大英俊的客人当然难以忘掉啦，何况”，他俯身向前，把自己那张精巧的脸送到他下巴下面，“您还那～么支持我生意。”

奎刚下定决心今天一定要把这个甜美的小店员带上床，看看他能不能容纳自己，他可比那根粉色的假阳具大，希望他淫荡的屁股可以把自己吃到底。“我对那些东西还有一些不了解，不知道你们店，有没有上门服务呢。”他抓起两盒XXL的避孕套，递去结账。

“好的呀，客人，留下您的地址”，欧比旺舔了舔红润的嘴唇，手上忙着结账但是眼睛却直勾勾地看着自己，他把东西递给奎刚，带着美人沟的下巴微扬，眼角下垂，睫毛在脸颊上形成一片小阴影，他打量了一下奎刚裤裆里的东西，抬眼微小，“今晚我们店就会派人，上门服务。”

他软糯的口音把最后四个字咬得婉转动听。奎刚尽可能让自己的裤裆保持体面，留下一张地址，拎起袋子离开。

晚上，淫乱饥渴的小美人如约而至。奎刚一打开门他们就迫不及待地亲吻。欧比旺急切地把他摁在床上，背对着骑在奎刚身上像打开圣诞礼物一样剥开他的内裤。半勃的阴茎啪一下打在他的脸上，他从根部到龟头，细细地舔弄，仿佛在用舌头丈量阴茎的长度，他试着把整根吞下，但是他没有做到，他毫不沮丧地吧唧了一下嘴，重新吞入三分之二的部分。奎刚爽得不得了，自己的大家伙正顶着他高热的口腔，而欧比旺的小屁股在自己面前随着他的动作一晃一晃。他隔着裤子揉弄，拇指划过臀缝，四指挤压他的囊袋和阴茎。他隔着裤子都能感受到他屁股中间凹陷的蜜穴，饥渴地开合期待有什么大东西把它填满。

他伸手拿出床头柜里的润滑液和假阴茎。把欧比旺的裤子脱到大腿一半。他看起来也是草莓味的。穴口红艳艳地，看起来又松又软，不知道是不是自己在家用自己的假阳具已经把自己玩得一塌糊涂了呢。他舔上这个饥渴小洞，小屁股自己摇摆着想让他的舌头舔得更深更爽。奎刚加进去一根手指，把他搞得湿漉漉，滑唧唧，黏黏糊糊地发出甜糯的声音。他根本没碰他的阴茎，那个粉色的小东西就已经充血到紧贴他的小腹。他舔够了这个草莓味的小洞，该用上他高价买来的经典款了。他果然没有骗自己，那个看起来害羞的小洞自然又熟练地把那个大号假阳具吃得干净，扭动屁股帮着奎刚顶着自己的敏感点抽插搅动。现在他已经爽得顾不上给奎刚口交了，真是个自私的坏孩子。奎刚大力扇了一下他圆润的小屁股，粉白的肉一颤一颤地晃动，像淋着蜜糖的牛奶布丁，中间夹着草莓味的巧克力棒。

欧比旺他扭过头看着自己，湿润的绿色眼睛眨巴着，抿着嘴勾引自己，“我没骗你，这款我已经玩够了”，他自己伸手够着后穴的阳具，在自己的穴里缓慢又粘稠地抽插，发出色情的水声，“快用你的大家伙来操我。”

奎刚带好安全套，轻松一按龟头就被吞了进去。欧比旺发出满足的叹慰。

“你真的好大，好热，好粗……啊，我要……要被你插坏了…”他甚至自己开始四肢着地地操起了自己，像一截泼洒出去的牛奶，丰腴又香浓。他的奶子随着身体来回晃动，粉色的乳尖高高挺立，奎刚伸手玩弄，把甜味的润滑剂涂满他的乳尖，变得亮晶晶。

欧比旺的小洞太娴熟了，知道什么时候该收紧什么时候要放松，吃得奎刚头都开始晕了。他面前是欧比旺光裸的后背，覆盖着薄薄一层脂肪，哦他还有腰窝，两个小坑点缀在塌下去的腰间，连接着高高翘起的屁股。看上去很适合放置男人的大拇指。他也的确那样做了，他双手把着他的腰，按着他肉乎乎的腰窝大力挺动，一下一下把自己送到他的最深处，顶开里面粘腻的血肉，让自己充满他的肠道。耳边尽是欧比旺的浪叫，大喊着更多，更深，还要，还要。

他把欧比旺翻过身，扑在他肉肉的小肚皮上，用力揉捏了一下光滑的皮肤就重新进入，他双手握住他的脚腕，把他的屁股抬高，让整根阴茎更加畅通无阻地在肠道内行凶。欧比旺配合地抱着自己的屁股把两瓣臀肉掰开，穴口被摩擦得又红又肿又湿，不知道是之前灌进去的润滑还是这个小婊子天生就这么会喷水。他一下一下顶着欧比旺的前列腺。他已经射过了一次，现在只能哼哼唧唧地念出污言秽语，但是也同样勾人，奎刚感觉自己失去了控制，头皮发麻，所有血液都冲向了下半身，他打桩一样疯狂挺动自己的腰，在快到的时候摘下安全套，射到了他闭合不上的肉洞上。肉穴张合，吃进一点白色的浊液。他三指伸进去，就着精液抠挖他肠壁下敏感的前列腺，手臂肌肉绷紧，抽插得又快又狠，他当然不用担心欧比旺会被玩坏，他可喜欢这样了。

欧比旺今天用后面就射了两次，他浑身酸软，一根手指头都不想动，任由奎刚把自己饱进浴缸洗澡。在浴缸里，混着热水，奎刚又一次插了进去，白色的精液浮上水面。欧比旺只能扒着奎刚宽厚的肩膀任由他玩弄。没办法，火是自己点的。

迷迷糊糊地，欧比旺在昏睡的间隔里跟奎刚说，“明天或者周六，咱俩去做个检查吧。”“好。”“那样下次就能好好地用上你买的肛塞了…”欧比旺翻身扎进奎刚怀里，“我们是良心店，都讲究物尽其用…”


End file.
